Announcement Archives
An archive of past announcements that were located on the front page, ordered earliest to latest. 2013 February 12, 02:37: NEW Front Page We're currently experimenting with the new, super-shiny front page layout created by our very own Wind Cheer. It's been sitting in a back room by itself, and it's high time that we trotted it out in full tack. There's still some incomplete bits, like the Getting Involved page, but it's more or less ready to roll! February 15, 23:48: Navigation Look near the top of the page and you'll see our handy (hoofy?) dandy navigation bar!! That bar will always be there, so you can easily jump from one article to the next! It is organized in such a way as to allow you, the user, quickly find the information you are look for. So why not give it a try! February 16, 00:03: Forum We also have a new feature, brought to us by Wikia, a FORUM! We already have an existing forum here, but we envision the forum on the wiki to be about the wiki. Specifically if you have a page that, instead of just commenting on, you'd like to make suggestions for, and have a discussion about, then that is what the forum is for. The other forum is for more general Twitterpony related news events and coordination. March 1, 00:10: Twitter Handles & Vandalism There's been a recent rash of people going around and changing the Twitter handles of active characters on the wiki. Please don't do this, it's very disrespectful and will get your IP temporarily banned from the wiki. Remember, a character is defined as inactive when it has not tweeted anything of substance in the past 30 days and should be marked as such using the tag. Additionally, an OC should never be claimed by someone who does not own it without the creator's consent. Also of note, there has been some fighting over which pony is "official", especially in regards to certain well-loved background ponies. The rule here is that it is first-come first-serve on the wiki. If a character is active, do not claim the page by changing the Twitter link in the character infobox. Doing so will earn you a lengthy ban from the wiki. However, you are more than free to create a new page for your particular interpretation of whichever character you are making a duplicate of. Finally, vandalism is NEVER tolerated on the wiki and will earn you an instant IP ban for at least a year. Perhaps more. Seriously. Don't do it. June 21, 21:19: New Forum! We have a brand-new forum right here. Come join up and engage in better-formatted asynchronous communication. October 23, 21:19: We Have Arrived! Almost three years ago, Twitterponies began with eight accounts, six people, and a simple idea: Be ponies, and use Twitter to do so. Today, we have truly arrived in the internet consciousness in the form of an official definition on Urban Dictionary. December 26, 14:03: DO NOT STEAL ART Please note: Stealing someone elses pony art, for this Wiki, or for your twitter account is NOT okay. If we find any stolen art, we will delete your Wiki-page, ban you from the Wiki, contact the artist and provide them your IP address and screenshots of the stolen art, and contact twitter for a copyright infringement. DO NOT STEAL ART. 2015 April 9, 03:46 Thanks to that_taco_guy, our sadly ignored website at twitterponies.comnow has a brand new and really awesome facelift. Additionally, I shamelessly stole copied the Messagebox template from TibiaWiki and have used it - with the help of that_taco_guy - to facelift some of our informational message templates that you might encounter around the wiki. Hopefully the TibiaWiki guys don't mind too much. 2017 May 13, 05:38: Spam and Response Apparently, someone out there thinks that it is acceptable to spam people's Message Walls on this wiki. It doesn't matter what reason you have, spam is not allowed and you'll earn at least a years' vacation from the wiki if you're spamming it. Don't spam the wiki. It doesn't matter what your reasons are, don't do it. May 15, 14:56: Mass wiki cleanup Many of you have, by now, noticed the mass flagging of pages that occurred last night. I'd like to take a moment to expand upon the reasons behind it all. Deletion: Pages with nothing of substance (blank/near blank pages), and pages in severe need of cleanup (broken links, links to non-existent/incorrect twitter accounts) are currently being flagged for deletion. We do intend to purge these pages if they are not updated and/or repaired within a few weeks. In need of an update: All this means is that the article in question no longer reflects the current state of whatever it's about in the RP. These articles are not being deleted, but we do encourage users with current information to step forward and update them. No link: We don't have a working twitter link on file for this character. Please add it to the article. There is a chance that these pages may be deleted if no link is added. Inactive Character: Self explanatory. Generally, characters with this tag have not tweeted in multiple years. These pages are not in danger. Stolen OC: This OC has been identified as stolen. Please contact an admin with proof you are this character's owner immediately, or the page will be deleted. Thank you for reading, and if you have any questions, please contact an admin. Category:Subpages